I'll never be sorry about that
by japril shipper
Summary: What would of happened if Matthew never interrupted the moment between Jackson and April at the end of 9x21 'Do you believe in magic? Japril fluffy one-shot


Jackson just finished his shift, he was walking out of the hospital. He saw April at a nurses station. "Turns out Bailey wasn't at fault, defected gloves," Jackson said as he was walking past April.

April had a bitter look on her face, "I heard that's great."

Jackson walked past, "yeah," he slowly walked, he stopped by the doorway and turned back to April, "You know what," he walked up to her and leaned on the counter, "I've been spending my whole day being treated like the bed guy here I'm not going to do this with you any more," April looked up from her chart and looked at Jackson, "you wanna feel guilty about what we did, go ahead, just leave me out if it," April looked away from Jackson and looked across the room. She sighed, "I didn't force you to do anything," April looked down, "I'm sorry that your hurt , I'm sorry Matthew broke up with you, but as far as us sleeping together, I'm never going to be sorry about that," April looked up a surprised look on her face. She studied Jackson's face.

She gulped, "Wha-" she closed her eyes, "what?"

He half smiled, "you heard me." April bit her lip.

"April I miss yo-" his words were interrupted by April's pager.

"Joe's, in an hour?" April asked desperately.

Jackson nodded, "Okay see you then." April ran off and Jackson watched her. _She so cute when she runs_, Jackson thought.

Jackson went home and quickly changed, he didn't know what to wear. _I'm just going to go to the bar, with April._ He thought. Did he like her? Like, like like her.

April was just finishing the patient that she got paged for and she was getting dressed to go to Joe's. She was working on her hair, she wanted to look, nice. _What am I thinking_ April thought to herself _he's like dating Stephine Edwards or whatever their doing_. April sat down on. _Just-Just go, don't worry, we're just friends_ April told herself, not completely believing it herself.

April sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, before hee beer came Jackson walked in the door, he smiled when he saw April in her regular spot. Jackson sat next to her.

"Hey," April hummed happily.

"Hello," he smiled. He ordered a beer and hers and April's came, she took a sip and so did Jackson. They sat there for a while awkward silence slipping between them.

April bit her bottom lip feeling the tension between them. Jackson looked at her and saw that she was feeling awkward.

He decided to break the ice and talk, "So...how's...life?" He asked.

April laughed, "Good, how's life for you?" she smiled.

"It's been better," he smiled at himself.

April softly laughed, "When was it better?" She smiled and looked at him.

"When I was with you."

April jaw dropped at that, "What?"

Jackson smiled, "You heard me."

April slapped his arm, "Stop say that," she said through clenched teeth.

Jackson smiled, "Stop say what."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, life was better with you too, I miss you Jackson." She looked down at her beer and played with the label.

He lightly touched her hand, "I miss you too April."

She looked up at him. They were slowly leaning in, before they knew it they were only half am inch from one another. April turned her head and Jackson kissed her cheek.

April looked at him, "J-Jackson, we can't, your-your dating Stephine Edwards."

Jackson laughed at that, "Dating?" he asked, "_Dating?" _He repeated, April nodded. "Your kidding right?"

April shook her head, "Yeah well you guys are dating."

Jackson laughed again, "we're _not_ dating," he looked at her, "I-I was trying to get over you, I don't like her." He took a deep breath, "April, I-"

He was interrupted by April pressing her lips against his. She rested her forehead against his and bit her lip. She looked into Jackson's eyes. She looked slightly sad and so did he.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I-that was inappropri-" Jackson captured her lips in his.

"Your kidding right," he smiled.

April opened her eyes, "ate," she finished. "Jackson."

Jackson tucked her hair behind her ear, "April." She smiled, "Mark, before he died, he told me something." He looked at April, "His usual life advise, he told me, if I love someone I tell them, even if I'm scared, and apes I'm scared," a tear started to roll down April's cheek, "But April, I love you."

April started to cry, she covered her mouth with her hand, "Jackson," she bit her lip took a deep breath and removed her hand, "Jackson," she looked into his eyes, "I love you too." Jackson pulled her close and kissed her again, April pulled away, "but Jackson, I didn't say we could be together, Jackson think about it for tonight, tell me tomorrow morning, I want to make sure we are not making a mistake."

Jackson nodded, "okay, if that's what you want," he kissed her one more time. April stood up from her seat and pulled out her wallet she put some money on the counter and turned toward the door.

"Good night," she smiled and started to walk to the door, "Oh and Jackson," he looked at her, "if you want us to date, break it off_ completely_ with Stephine." She smiled and walked to her car.

* * *

The next morning Jackson walked up to Stephine. She smiled. He didn't.

"Hey Steph we need to talk." Jackson said softly, she nodded. "Well whatever is happening here, between you and I, needs to stop."

Stephines jaw slightly fell, "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry," Jackson explained sympathetically.

Stephine shook her head, "Forget it," she turned around and walked away. Jackson nodded.

"Okay," he turned around and started wondering the halls, _now where's April_.

* * *

At lunch Jackson finally saw April, he ran up to her.

"Have you been avoiding me?" He joked.

April shook her head and laughed softly, "No," she smiled and took a bit of her salad.

"Well, April," he paused and tried to find the right words, but then he asked instead, "Has Matthew talked to you?" He decided to ask that first.

April nodded, "What did he say? What did you say? When? What happened? Where? April?"

April laughed, "He asked me if I could give him another chance." Jackson's face looked worried, April grabbed his hand, "I said no, last night, he asked me if I could give him another chance then he left, at my apartment. Jackson?" She smiled and bit her lip. "You and Edwards?"

Jackson laughed, "She, she's gone." April smiled.

"Good," April smiled. Jackson pulled her in and kissed her. April smiled against his lips, "Come over to my house after work." He smiled.

"Your wish is my command," Jackson insisted, she giggled and pulled away. She looked into Jackson's eyes. She bit her lip and tilted her head.

"I missed you Jackson."

"I missed you April."

* * *

Jackson walked up to April's door, he was slightly pacing outside her door, _what do I say? what do I say? _he thought, he was holding April favorite candies, M&M, and a pack of beer. He finally gathered the nerve to knock.

April opened the door, her hair was curled, she was wearing dark jeans and a dark purple ruffled shirt, "Wow," slipped Jackson's mouth.

April blushed, "what?"

"You, you look, wow." Jackson smiled. April slapped his arm.

"Stop," she smiled. Jackson held up the chocolates April smiled, "How do you still remember that?"

"I know things," he smiled, he handed them to April, she smiled, she reached for his hand. She pulled him in the apartment, Jackson put down the beer and April threw the candy over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled her as close as he could, he claimed her lips in his. He placed his hands on her waist. Jackson quickly switch places with April, he pushed her against the door. April giggled, Jackson smiled.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" he mumbled against her lips.

"I was planning movie, beer," April smiled, "This is good too."

Jackson moved his hands to her thighs, her lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked over to the couch and sat down. April sat on his lap, their lips locked. April twirled her fingers around the back of Jackson's neck, he loved it. He always loved it. Jackson ran his hand up her back. She giggled, she always loved that. Jackson pulled her close and spun on his back, April hovered over him.

Jackson grabbed her hips, they entwined their legs. April pulled away and bit her lip, she sat up and smiled. Jacksons faces fell and he gave her puppy dog eyes.

She slapped his chest, "Oh quit it, let's order some pizza, get the movie started," she smirked, "Later."

"Fine give me the phone I'm ordering pizza right now," he stood up and kissed April. "I'm going to go order the pizza." He walked into April's small kitchen and pulled out his phone. He ordered half sausage and mushroom and half Hawaiian. They always got that pizza.

Jackson hung up the phone and walked back to the couch he wrapped his arms around April and sat down.

He tickled April and she squealed, "stop, stop, stop, stop." She screamed, "stop Jackson," she laughed.

"Why would I stop?" he laughed, April pulled his hands away, she put them together and kissed them.

"There you stopped," she laughed. He tried to pulled them to her stomach again but she stopped them, her eyes widened, "no."

"Fine," he huffed, he was an inch away from her lips when the doorbell rung. He sighed and stood up, "I'll get it."

He opened the door and found Matthew standing in the doorway, both their jaws dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jackson asked.

"I wanted to talk to April." Matthew explained.

"I'm with April," Jackson said, April came around the corner.

"Jackson I-" she looked up and saw Matthew, her jaw dropped. "Umm," she paused, "Hi Matthew."

"Hi April," Matthew sighed.

He smiled awkwardly, "I'm just gonna, walk away." he backed away, once he was around the corner Jackson quietly and slowly closed the door.

He walked up to April and wrapped his arms around her waist, "That wasn't awkward at all."

April smiled and slapped his arm, "shut up," she laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him, she tilted her head, 'I love you." April covered her mouth and flashed red, "I-I-I should'nt of said that. I-I-I'm sorry-" Jackson pressed his lips against hers.

"April," he smiled, she nodded, "I love you too."

**I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to end it like this or not, but I like it, I hope you liked it! thank you for reading my one-shot I needed a quick HAPPY japril! well thank you! read m**


End file.
